Até aos últimos recursos!
by 0 Iummy-chan 0
Summary: Tsc, tsc, Inu-kun! Dessa vez você vai ter que agüentar os conselhos de Rin, Sango e Jakotsu para que seu apetite ‘volte’. Hum... K-chan gosta da sobremesa... E você?
1. Prólogo

**Tsc, tsc, Inu-kun! Dessa vez você vai ter que agüentar os conselhos de Rin, Sango e Jakotsu para que seu apetite 'volte'. Hum... K-chan gosta da sobremesa... E você?**

**#Até aos últimos recursos!#**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Prólogo.**

- Não tem mais solução Sango!- Kagome reclamou enquanto jogava as sacolas de grife ao lado da cadeira de Rin. - InuYasha está me negando fogo, e eu não sei mais o que fazer!

Sango revirou os olhos mais uma vez e arrumou as suas próprias compras.

- Não faça tanto drama, Kagome-chan... Isso não passa de uma fase.

- Concordo com você, Sango. – Rin declarou ao terminar de dar a última sugada no seu milk-shake. – Não é o fim do mundo se vocês não têm uma boa noite de prazeres...

Kagome soltou um resmungo baixinho e escorregou pela cadeira.

- O caso, Rin-chan, é que nós _não temos _**sequer** essa tal noite... - Kagome esmurrou com força a mesa. – Ele sempre destroça com o clima! Não agüento mais... Ele passa pela cama e vai direto pro escritório. Passa e-mails para Deus e mundo, repassa a agenda da semana para a secretária todo santo dia, fica ao telefone por horas e horas, e no fim das contas, acabo dormindo antes dele voltar pro quarto. – Kagome apertava o menu com mais e mais força a cada segundo que falava.

- Ok. Mas, Kagome, não esprema mais esse menu, caso contrário, será difícil pedir alguma coisa... – Sango arrancou o cardápio das mãos de Kagome e continuava a apertar os dedos, se contorcendo de raiva, parecia que não havia nem notado.

Rin deu uma rápida olhada no menu, anotou mentalmente o pedido e dirigiu atenção para a amiga.

- Se você convivesse com o Sesshy, você iria pirar! É comum que ele leve trabalho para casa. – Rin abanou as mãos em gesto de descaso. – Isso nem me incomoda. – ela sorriu.

- Há! Mas Sesshoumaru não vai te deixar esperando. Na hora do Pega e Rola ele nunca te deixou na mão.

Rin riu amarelo.

- É verdade... - n.n'- Sesshy nunca falhou nessa hora... hahaha...

- ¬¬'

Sango torceu a boca e pensava em algo rápido para falar. Kagome estava se deprimindo cada vez mais. Tamborilou os dedos nas pernas enquanto se esforçava ao máximo para falar. Até que estalou os dedos.

- Mas o InuYasha nunca _falhou_ na hora "H". Pelo o que você nos contou, ele sempre se superava a cada vez. Hã? – Sango esperava a resposta da amiga com o maior sorriso do rosto.

- Eu sei... isso é o que está me preocupando... – Kagome viu o sorriso de Sango desmanchar ao poucos e a sua fisionomia distorcer para algo indefinido.

- Você está se preocupando com o que?- o.õ Rin Perguntou.

- O Inu-kun nunca perdia uma oportunidade, desde quando nós estavamos namorando era assim. – Kagome suspirou resignada. – Meninas, vocês não sabem o quanto é estranho pra mim. Eu tenho que o verele chegar em casa cansado e dormir vendo ele estressado. Nos fins de semana ele mal levanta da cama, quando vamos deitar juntinhos, e começo a beijar, ele me afasta e diz que não era hora.

- Então pergunte quando será a tal hora! – Rin exclamou animada.

Kagome se debruçou por completo na mesa. Os olhos começavam a lagrimar e emitia soluços misturados a xingamentos.

- Aquele idiota diz que na próxima semana ele ira recompensar tudo o que eu perdi.

-Hu! A dívida dele está bem alta então né? uduadhas- Sango começou a rir da própria piada até Rin lhe dar um pisão.

Sango pôs a mão na barriga e analisou a amiga que estava com os olhos dilatados, olhando para algum ponto fixo, e parecendo refletir.

- Está bem alta mesmo Sango-chan... – Piscou duas vezes e fitou as amigas.

Sango deu um gole no refrigerante e meneou a cabeça.

- Eu estou pondo os pingos nos is, juntando as pontas do laço, e acho que estou chegando a uma conclusão. – Kagome encarou as duas de modo mais aflita.

- E qual é? – Perguntou Rin casualmente remexendo o celular passando uma mensagem avisando ao Sesshoumaru que não poderia ir até a empresa na parte da tarde.

- Que ele não me ama mais.

Rin arregalou os olhos, deixou o celular cair, gesticulava com as mãos enquanto tentava controlar a vontade de rir; até que Sango deu um socão na mesa e começou a rachar de rir.

Kagome amarrou a cara, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fez biquinho.

- Parem com esse escândalo... – murmurou constrangida. – Vocês não entendem os meus motivos.

- Hauhuashahush... Mas, Kagome... asuhdauhsahd... é que... sdhasudhas é muito...

- Engraçado... uhuhshsua- Rin completou. Puxou mais ar, bebeu um gole de água e prosseguiu. – Definitivamente não há a menor chance! InuYasha é loco por você!

Sango pôs a outra mão na barriga, se recuperando da dor de tanto rir e disse convicta:

- Isso é mais óbvio do que saber que a sua cor preferida é rosa.

- Há-há! Muito engraçadinho pra vocês duas... Vocês não tem esse problema com eles. Sesshy é fácil de perceber, Miroku mais ainda! – Kagome disparou em defesa. – A única certeza que eu tenho é que InuYasha não me deseja mais!

Rin pôs a mão em um ombro de Kagome, e Sango pôs a sua no outro. Apertaram levemente e sorriram confiantes.

- Apague da sua mente essa história que o Inu-kun não a deseja... - Rin falou- Isso é a mais pura bobagem.

- Lembra do que InuYasha fez com Houjo no estacionamento?- Sango perguntou

Kagome assentiu.

- Ele quebrou um braço e duas costelas dele. Isso porque ele pensava que Houjo estava lhe dando _aquele tipo _de dicas de _Saúde_... – Rin completou. – Lembra de quando ele foi preso no parque com Kouga?

Kagome assentiu.

- Foi por causa da confusão que ele arrumou quando Kouga deu pra você experimentar a água de côco. – Sango respondeu. – Lembra de quando ele atropelou Kaoro no bate-bate?

- Foi porque ele-

- Tá ok, tá ok, tá ok! – Kagome gritou se levantando – Eu lembro dessas crises de ciúmes.

Rin se levantou, foi até Kagome e a empurrou para baixo com força, fazendo com que ela se sentasse na cadeira com brutalidade.

- Então... desde que o mundo é mundo, as pessoas só sentem ciúmes por outras quando elas gostam dessa tal outra pessoa...

- E no seu caso, Kagome – Sango criticou- InuYasha sempre demonstrou isso e muito mais. Não é qualquer homem que te leva para Paris simplesmente porque você disse, vagamente, por uma única vez, que gostaria de conhecer a França!

- Eu sei... – apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- E particularmente, são poucos os homens que dão um fora em Kikyou quando estão desconsolados após uma briga. Querendo, ou não, essa foi a patada mais bonita que eu já vi na minha vida.

- Meninas, eu sei que ele é maravilhoso. – A voz saiu um pouco abafada. – Eu o amo tanto, e tenho tanto medo de perdê-lo... Mas, ele está tão... tão... tão repulsivo comigo.

Sango Puxou Kagome para um meio abraço.

- Ele só foi assim uma vez. Uma única vez. – Kagome ergueu o rosto e olhou para Sango e Rin, aflita. – Como daquela vez em que terminamos por um ano, quando ele disse que era para eu ir para o hospital com Kouga, aproveitando e fazer companhia para o resto da minha vida, porque nós nos merecíamos... O que ele queria? Kouga teve o braço baleado, por minha causa, para me proteger em um tiroteio.

- Não ligue pra isso... Você sabe que de todos, é do Kouga quem ele tem mais ciúmes. Ele não havia raciocinado quando disse aquilo, ele estava atordoado, ele pensou que você estava machucada.

- Além do mais, esse assunto já ficou esclarecido e estabelecido que não se repetiria, não foi? – Rin perguntou e Kagome assentiu. – Não é por esse tipo de problema que vocês dois não estão na _ativa_, mas sim por que há uma besteirinha qualquer... Você notou como ele mudou não foi mesmo?

Kagome mordeu os lábios e afirmou com a cabeça com um certo dengo. Desviava o olhar de qualquer coisa que se movimentasse dentro do restaurante, mas murmurou um sim beeeem fraquinho.

Sango e Rin se entreolharam. A situação era bem pior do que imaginavam. As duas lembraram de como era tenso aqueles meses. O clima ficavam insuportável quando ele se juntavam inevitavelmente, em alguma ocasião, especialmente aniversários, onde eram proibidos de faltar.

- Nee... Não se desespere K-chan. – Rin se agachou e alisava os fios de cabelo de Kagome. – É só um período muito turbulento na empresa, e quando isso passar, você vai ver, vai melhorar...

Sango se levantou enérgica.

- Melhore essa cara Kagome! Quero de volta a minha amiga determinada! Vamos. – Sango saiu puxando Kagome e Rin ao banheiro do restaurante. - Limpe esse rosto e retoque a maquiagem, porque agora Rin e eu vamos fazer com que InuYasha volte ao Normal.

Rin Sorriu confiante e pôs as mão na cintura.

- Exatamente! Se ele realmente faz parte da família Taisho, não será nenhum pouco difícil. – Rin sorriu maliciosa. – Se ele corresponde na cama, o quanto o Sesshy me corresponde, em um estalar de dedos ele vai implorar que voltem no tempo e recuperem tudo o que ele deixou passar!

Sango retirou do bolso do jeans, um mapa do shopping.

- Hum... vejamos, começamos por este mesmo andar. Sei de uma loja que Miroku fica muito alegre quando volto para casa com as novidades...

Kagome piscou três vezes após passar o rímel. Abanou com as mão para que secassem mais rápido.

- Este rímel é a prova d'água. Posso chorar horrores, que ele nunca mais vai sair do meu olho. Então... – inspirou fundo e soltou o ar dos pulmões. – seja lá o que for, eu vou fazer!

Rin bateu palmas alegre. Puxou as duas pra fora, até a mesa, pagaram a conta das bebidas e saíram correndo pro tal corredor que Sango havia dito. Ao parar em frente da loja, Kagome fechou a boca e foi puxada por Sango. Rin já estava dentro da loja, futricando umas lingeries ousadas...

- Vamos. Aqui temos muitas coisas que irão te ajudar. Dentre elas, Jakotsu!- Sango disse tamborilando no balcão por alguns segundos, até uma figura afeminada e cintilante aparecer. – Não só com os utensílios, os conselhos; mas, somente ele vai te ensinar como fazer um streaptease magnífico!

Kagome engoliu seco.

- Não há **HO**-mem nesse mundo que resista a um bem feito streaptease! – Berrou a figura escandalosa. – É um prazer te conhecer diva! Se é amiga de Sango-chan, não há dúvidas de que será um espetáculo em te conhecer!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Antes que me matem, ou me torturem com baratas... Eu peço MIL perdões por demorar tanto com as outras fics...

Eu não desisti, somente estou sem tempo para escrevê-las.

CPP está terminando e eu preciso ter cuidado com cada coisa que eu vou fazer...

Onegai, eu peço perdão, antes q me dêem um tiro, eu digo que pretendo postar antes de terminar julho!

Hasuahsduas!

Genteee!!

Esse eh um projeto novo, que me deu vontade de fazer, desde que a minha amiga conversou comigo sobre isso... E além do mais, hoje é o meu aniversário, e achei que esse prólogo seria bacana pra ver se ela tem alguma aceitação...

A minha intenção eh fazer um humor/romance beeem leve... hum... digamos que ela servirá mais como uma descontração, por tanto, será uma short-fic. Axo que ela não passará de cinco capítulos.

Pra ela continuar eu vou ver se ela tem aceitação, se não, eu vou retirá-la, assim como algumas outras e voltarei mais tarde, com um rumo pra cada uma, pra resolver tudo de uma vez por todas!

Ok! Meu recado jah foi dado. E realmente peço perdão pela demora, mas jah jah eu volto com um capítulo de Convite para o Paraíso.

Ok?

AmO todas vocês! Bjin!


	2. Capítulo I:A sensatez da loucura

**Tsc, tsc, Inu-kun! Dessa vez você vai ter que agüentar os conselhos de Rin, Sango e Jakotsu para que seu apetite 'volte'. Hum... K-chan gosta da sobremesa... E você?**

**#Até aos últimos recursos!#**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- Capítulo I: A sensatez da loucura.**

- _"Por que tenho a impressão de que essa idéia é uma loucura?"_

Saímos de lá não somente com as tais novidades que Sango prometeu, saímos também com Jakotsu...

Céus... Estou prevendo a minha dor de cabeça... Passar as três horas experimentando fantasias e escolhendo o chicote mais firme já foram mais do que o suficientes para saber que teria problemas o suficiente com Jakotsu por perto.

Ele se tornou uma espécie de _trainer_, após a maravilhosa idéia de Sango. Sabe... As minhas amigas nem sempre são os meus maiores motivos de felicidade, tipo daquelas que fazem tudo para o bem estar da outras e a união sempre seria um fator inegavelmente absoluto. As duas andaram perdendo o bom senso que eu tanto admirava.

Meses atrás, elas certamente aceitariam de coração aberto que eu e InuYasha definitivamente tínhamos um problema, que dificilmente teria uma solução, e ficariam no meu lado chorando, comendo sorvete, chocolate e esperando uma resposta salvadora cair do céu. Esse é o procedimento mais aceitável para quem tem dor de cotovelo. Mas não... as amigas tinham que sofrer uma epifania e arrumar a solução, Sango teve que se casar com Miroku e pegar os costumes depravados do marido, Rin teve que se deixar ser influenciada por Sango!

_-"Oh céus! Desde quando Rin-chan deixou de ser inocente? Sesshoumaru a corrompeu!"_

_Recuso-me _a acreditar que o Jakotsu seja uma solução! Ele é escandaloso demais, exuberante demais, rosa demais, brilhoso demais e conseqüentemente indisfarçável demais!

- "_Será que é muito tarde para tentar fugir?_"- como se lesse meus pensamentos, Jakotsu se voltou para mim, tentando me tranqüilizar, sorrindo, girando a chave na porta e entrando no meu apartamento e de InuYasha.

O sorriso dele teve um efeito totalmente oposto do objetivo, claro. Mas eu não deixei transparecer (tanto assim) o meu sofrimento.

- Não há com o que se preocupar honey, estou vindo somente para fazer uma pesquisa de campo. -dedilhou na porta para que eu o seguisse- Não vou dar trabalho algum enquanto tiver por perto. – ele tirou as sapatilhas rosa e me deu para guardar, enquanto ele colocava os embrulhos da loja sobre o sofá. – quantas vezes terei que lhe explicar isso?

- Hum... somente o suficiente. – brinquei enquanto tirava o casaco e jogava em cima da cabeça dele.

- Pare!!! Você irá arruinar todo o trabalho de Hitomi! – me olhou reprovador enquanto alinhava os fios de cabelo milimetricamente – Certamente você detestaria ser torturada com aquele secador...

Eu ri enquanto chegava perto e lhe ajudava com a parte de trás. Eu notei que os cabelos eram muito bem cuidados...

- Se você não se sente confortável, porque não muda de cabeleireira?

- Hum... por que não terá ninguém na altura dela para substituí-la. – eu o olhei com descaso.

- Ameace. – propus. – diga que vai deixá-la. Mas não é necessário que seja verdade.

- Nunca daria certo. – Jakotsu me encarou como se eu tivesse lhe dado a pior das idéias. – Você faria isso com InuYasha?

Bem, eu fiquei meio sem jeito...

– Ela iria rir na minha cara e ainda abriria a porta do salão, esfregaria no meu narizinho que era só ela estalar os dedos que apareceria uma penca de gente para entrar no meu horário...

Ele desconversou quando notou que eu desviei o olhar.

- E além do mais... – ele continuou – eu faço valer a pena o sofrimento pela beleza.

- Isso quer dizer que eu irei sofrer muito...

- Blah! Sobre beleza, você não precisa de nada... Tudo o que será preciso são algumas poucas horas de constrangimento. – piscou para mim.

- Constrangimento??? – perguntei meio incerta. – Sango e você me garantiram que daria tudo certo!

- E dará! Mas você sabe, não é mesmo? – começou a gesticular com as mãos – devemos sempre ter um Plano B, contando sempre com o pior.

- E no caso de que eu precise de um Plano C? – o desafiei cruzando os braços sobre a barriga.

Ele me olhou, estreitou os olhos e começou a sussurrar maliciosamente:

- Acredite meu bem... Não existirá um homem com tanto autocontrole! Minhas táticas são sempre infalíveis. – beliscou a minha bochecha e deu bastante ênfase nas expressões faciais - Na verdade, o plano de reserva você pode utilizar para dar mais vigor e _sabor_ para bem... – me cutucou com os dedos, provavelmente querendo que eu complementasse em pensamento. – você melhor do que ninguém sabe! – e terminou com a risada em misto de cumplicidade e malícia.

Eu entortei a boca. Ele entendeu que eu poderia até ter compreendido, mas isso não queria dizer que eu aceitaria.

- Você sabe dançar? – Quando pisquei novamente, Jakotsu já estava perambulando pela casa e inspecionando os móveis.

- Sabemos.

-Sabemos? – ele tornou a atenção para mim. – Isso inclui InuYasha?

- Sim. Na verdade, esse é um dos nossos hobbies prediletos.

- Hum. Bom saber disto. Depois você terá que me detalhar todas as coisas que costumam fazer juntos, como se conheceram, etc...

- Certo. E isso influenciará em alguma coisa? – perguntei determinada a ajudá-lo.

- Não. É mais sobre a fofoca.– Eu quase o belisquei – A não ser que você queira fazer um reencontro ou um recomeço, o que eu acredito não ser o seu caso, esse tipo de coisas são para casais de meia idade... – continuou - Mas não era sobre isso o que eu falava. Quando eu perguntei dançar, eu me referia a coisas mais sensuais, com rebolados e gestos maliciosos.

- Tenho certeza que não sei fazer da forma que você está pensando.

Ele me sorriu amigo e compreensivo.

- Gosto do apartamento, ele é bastante espaçoso e lhe dará muito equilíbrio. – ele pisou no sofá e deu alguns pulinhos para conferir. – esse sofá era meio durinho não é mesmo?

Eu desviei o olho para outro móvel, vermelha e constrangida o suficiente para ele notar que havia acertado.

- Ele amaciou com... o... – comecei a tentar justificar

- InuYasha?

- NÃO! – Berrei notavelmente mentindo – com o tempo! – _"Droga! Estou vermelha!"_

- Sei... – me repreendeu somente com a cara de desagrado. – o sofá amaciou com o tempo que vocês levaram para fazer o que eu tinham que fazer.

Suspirei novamente declarando a minha derrota.

- Se você já sabe, por que ainda me pergunta? Oras!

- Eu lhe disse que lhe custariam algumas horas de constrangimento! – Jakotsu começou a gargalhar da minha cara, gritando e dançando sobre o meu sofá.

Eu olhei incrédula para os gestos obscenos que ele continuou dançando. Eram estranhamente sensuais, mas não para uma figura como Jakotsu. Balancei a cabeça em desânimo ao lembrar que em _muito_ breve era eu quem estaria dançando assim.

- Kotsu-kun, por favor desça do sofá... ele não foi feito para que alguém dançasse em cima dele.

- E nem para o que você o usava! – eu ia protestar quanto ele me interrompeu. -Estou fazendo a minha parte do trabalho – resmungou descendo relutante. – estou fazendo a análise do espaço. – me explicou e abriu os braços. – e você terá que aproveitar tuuuuuudo isso aqui! – ele começou a girar em círculos.

Me aproximei de Jakotsu, e peguei o celular no bolso da minha calça, disquei uns números e estendi ele.

- Diga a Sango que chegamos e estamos bem. – expliquei enquanto ele pegava o aparelho. – Marque também um encontro para mais tarde, InuYasha me disse pela manhã que ele, Sesshoumaru e Miroku iriam para uma conferência e só iam sair depois da hora do jantar.

- E por que você não faz isso? – ele me perguntou enquanto se aninhava no outro sofá onde eu me joguei.

- Por que não quero dizer novamente a ela que InuYasha vai chegar tarde. – respondi calmamente – e muito menos que vai ser por culpa dele que o Miroku também vai estar lá.

- E você está me usando como cobaia? – soou indignado

- Não necessariamente. – comecei, meio sapeca. – você não tem como justificar o motivo da reunião ser tão tarde, se você não sabe de nada, não é?

- Mas, eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

O olhei interrogativa. Realmente, eu deveria ser mais cautelosa antes de tomar as minhas decisões... Pelas poucas horas de convívio com Jakotsu notei que este meu cuidado deveria ser redobrado pelo menos umas treze vezes...

- Confirme se a minha linha de pensamento estiver correta...

- Hum rum... – concordei meio temerosa.

- Eles vão ficar até tarde em uma empresa fechada, mal iluminada, e-

- Se você pensou em algo pervertido para fazer na empresa, esqueça!

- Oras! E por quê? Depois de um dia inteiro de tanto trabalho...

- Porque NÃO! Sesshoumaru nos escalpelaria vivos! São totalmente contra as regras da empresa!

- Não foi o que Sango e Rin me contaram...

Arregalei os olhos! Não que eu me surpreenda com Miroku ter convencido a Sango, mas sim por Rin! Céus, Sesshoumaru dá uma de todo moralista e sensato, mas, logo depois ele quebra a regra que ele fez questão se silabar para InuYasha e eu...

- Isso só pode ser mentira..!

Jakotsu fez uma cara de nojo por eu aparentar ser tão ingênua.

-Acho que não vamos discutir a preocupação de Sango e Miroku por estarem em um ambiente de trabalho, e sim sobre a sua amiguinha Rin. – prosseguiu – Se você notasse as compras dela... diria que são escolhas bem interessantes, e diretas, ela me enganaria se quisesse. E sabe, ela me contou uns segredinhos que eles compartilhavam pra que eu pudesse da mais uma _dica_.

Permaneci em estado de choque! COMO??? Ela é Rin! A mesma menininha que viu usar pregadores de cabelo para bebês até aos dezoito anos!

- Mas... a Rin...

- Sim minha diva! A pequena Rin...

Eu me posicionei melhor, indicando notavelmente que eu gostaria de ouvir mais sobre o assunto. Realmente fiquei curiosa por querer saber como Rin fez para tirar Sesshoumaru do controle e fazê-lo quebrar as regras. Mas, ele fez uma cara de desgosto e me repreendeu.

- Não espere que eu lhe conte mais nada!

- Ah! Porque você começou então? – fiz biquinho.

- Só para que se você o fizesse e não se sentisse culpada, afinal de contas, todas fizeram e não se arrependem de nada.

- Mas...

- Sem mais! – Ele deu um peteleco no meu biquinho.

Bufei de raiva! Se Jakotsu conseguisse me ensinar como manipular as pessoas da forma que ele está fazendo comigo, certamente seria fácil demais. O meu problema seria fichinha se eu soubesse manipular InuYasha e o obrigasse a fazer exatamente o que eu quero.

- O que vamos fazer então? Como eu vou obrigar o InuYasha a fazer uma coisa dessas?

Ele bateu as mãos com força no ar me chamando atenção.

- Em primeiro lugar: Eu não disse que você faria alguma coisa com ele; na verdade, quero que você seja sugestiva e que ELE o procure. -revirei os olhos, e realmente duvidei se ele notaria. - Em segundo lugar: não adiantará nada fazer com que ele faça isso por que você simplesmente quer. – o fuzilei com os olhos.

- E eu estaria fazendo tudo isso para o quê então??? Para que tudo continue da forma em que está?

- Não. – Ele afirmou categórico. – Porque a relação de vocês iria se tornar um ato mecânico. E queremos que ele note o erro dele, para que não repita novamente.

Nossa, devo acrescentar o quanto eu fiquei chocada ao saber que ele possuía uma análise tão mais profunda do meu problema.

- Vocês ficariam em um círculo vicioso, e esse problema talvez nunca se resolveria. Ambos ficariam frustrados.

Suspirei. Acho que não me deixou nem um pouco tranqüila saber que eu tenho agora nas costas a responsabilidade de resolver esse maldito problema!

- E por enquanto, o que eu posso fazer pra que nada piore?

- Bem, ligue para Sango e Rin, e depois para InuYasha. Marquem um jantar entre todos e depois você fará um pequeno teatrinho com as meninas.

- Que tipo de teatro?

- Nada demais lindinha! É somente algo que eu preciso para tirar algumas conclusões.

Tenho até medo de perguntar os tipos de conclusões. Ao menos, eu espero que isso não seja tão indiscreto.

- Você vai querer ficar na mesa conosco?

- Claro que não! Eu devo ser uma pessoa neutra na história. Eu quero observar as reações de InuYasha. – Eu gostaria de perguntar mais sobre o que iríamos fazer, mas ele fez uma cara de quem não iria me explicar mais nada no momento. – enquanto você combina tudo, vou escolher a sua roupa.

- Certo.

Ele sumiu e eu telefonei para as meninas. Combinamos no restaurante de sempre. Sango faria as reservas e eu ligaria pra apenas _informar_ os meninos. Depois de tudo acertado, eu vou para o closet e vejo Jakotsu completamente decidido que eu usasse uma roupa que nem eu lembrava que tinha.

- Acho que algo mais suave cairá muito bem para alguém que deve estar fragilizada.

Peguei nas mãos o vestido de tecido suave, de tons rosa em degradê. Era uns de meus favoritos, mas nunca mais tinha o usado.

- InuYasha ficará irritado. – afirmei ainda analisando a combinação de sapatos e jóias.

- Por quê?

- Kouga me deu este vestido de presente.

Jakotsu piscou em interesse por querer saber do que se tratava. Eu alisei o tecido delicadamente, lembrando da última vez em que eu o usei. Nutria um carinho imenso por ele, era uma pessoa compreensiva que lhe dava bons conselhos, e fazia todas as minhas vontades.

- No dia em que "rompemos", encontramos Kouga enquanto passeávamos no Shopping. – não pude evitar um sorriso de saudade ao lembrar-me da nossa antiga rotina. – Ele veio me cumprimentar e ficamos conversando na loja enquanto InuYasha terminava de experimentar as roupas. Quando ele saiu, nos viu e teve uma crise. Bem, os dois discutiram come sempre, mas ele me culpou por dar atenção.

Jakotsu soltou um suspiro resignado.

- E ele queria o que? Que você virasse as costas e deixasse o pobrezinho falando com o balcão?

Eu sorri com a resposta malcriada.

- Foi o que eu respondi. Ele apontou o dedo na minha cara me xingou de coisas inteligíveis e foi embora da loja. – Encarei o Jakotsu para terminar logo com essa história. – Eu sai imediatamente, mas ele já tinha ido embora do estacionamento. Kouga se ofereceu para procurarmos ele por perto com o carro dele, mas quando íamos abrir a porta começou um tiroteio no subsolo. Todo mundo saiu correndo e me jogaram no chão. Um dos assaltantes passou correndo e tropeçou em mim. Ele apontou a arma com fúria para mim e atirou para todos os lugares. Se Kouga não tivesse se jogado na minha frente, eu teria sido baleada.

Jakotsu pôs a mão na boca em sinal de surpresa.

- Acho que eu sei o resto da história. Sango me contou que vocês terminaram porque você ficou no hospital com um amigo.

- Sim. – afirmei mais aliviada por não ter que contar o desfecho da história. – Ficamos separados por um ano. E nesse período eu sofri bastante, mas Kouga estava sendo meu amigo me dando forças. Quando ele teve alta do hospital, ele me arrastou até o shopping me levou até a loja e comprou o vestido que eu tinha em mãos na hora da confusão.

- Nossa, um homem tão cavalheiro! Não foi a toa que InuYasha se corroeu de ciúmes. – comentou me dando cotoveladas e risinhos de deboche.

- Sim, ele além de muito bonito, é um cavalheiro inegável. Ele disse que havia notado que eu estava segurando o vestido por toda a conversa, e que depois dele ter sido o culpado de destruir o meu relacionamento com InuYasha, eu merecia um mimo, que esse vestido não faria jus ao remorso por me fazer sofrer.

Jakotsu entendeu que não tive como negar o presente.

- Eu aceitei e usei no aniversário do Miroku.

- E o InuYasha viu você, usando o vestido do dia da briga. Mas isso não tem como relacionar que ele havia comprado.

- Certamente não teria! – fechei os olhos para controlar a vontade de esquecer de tudo e desistir. – Graças ao comentário de Rin sobre eu ter sido presenteada por Kouga, bem na frente do bocudo do Miroku, que depois de umas doses já estava tagarela demais pro meu gosto..!

Jakotsu me apoiou em pensamento. Senti que ele queria torcer o Miroku por dentro. Como eu quis fazer isso! E por tantas vezes. Mas ela acabaria deixando uma de suas melhores amigas viúva se cedesse à tentação...

- Mas, agora isso já foi superado! Não creio que seja por ciúmes que vocês estejam tão mornos até agora.

- Mornos? – fiz cara de indignada – Estamos abaixo de zero, perto do habitat dos pingüins!

Jakotsu deu umas gargalhadas gostosas!

- Por enquanto! Duvido se ele não cederá a tanta tentação! Confie no que eu digo... Faça o que eu estou lhe pedindo, mesmo que pareça um absurdo. Mas você vai ver que no final das contas, vai dar tudo certo e mais um pouquinho. – ele bateu em minhas mãos e soltou um grito afeminado.

- Kotsu-kun? – Chamei a sua atenção, me mostrando mais animada.

- Ahn?

- Vamos, me diga o que eu tenho que fazer.

Senti os olhos dele brilhar! Quase esbocei um sorriso de malícia. Kotsu-kun me prometeu fazer InuYasha reparar todos os seus deslizes através de um ato que eu classificaria como semi-suicida. Ele morreria de ciúmes, e eu teria sorte se ele não armasse uma cena.

- O objetivo é que ele tenha um impacto logo de cara. Eu quero que ele entenda que você não está submissa a ele.- eu estava pronta para alertá-lo das possíveis conseqüências quanto ele completou o meu pensamento. - O vestido acompanha a história ideal. Ele pensará duas vezes antes de fazer um escândalo. Aí ele vai começar a refletir.

Senti-me maquiavélica... Como se eu tivesse fazendo uma conspiração contra o InuYasha. Quase senti remorso da situação em que ele se encontrava, mas notei: foi ele quem causou tudo isso! Não há por que eu me sentir tão culpada, se ele me fez sofrer tanto assim. Tenho vontade de castigá-lo, puní-lo e fazer com que se redima e nunca mais repita este erro.

- Estou quase me agradando com a idéia. - ele entendeu toda a minha ira quando o olhei. Acho que ele pode sentir na pele o tanto que desejo que o InuYasha sofra. - E quase não me sinto culpada.

Enganei-me ao pensar que ele se assustou. Ele viu um estímulo... e vi a pura travessura brincar entre nós.

- Diva! Ele está em suas mãos. - Ele me estendeu um conjunto da loja, que me lembro de ter posto ao lado por que eram simplesmente mínimas... - Este é um presente meu, que será muito útil para você! - colocou sobre o decote do vestido que estava no meu colo.

- São quase invisíveis! - exclamei em deboche.

- São perfeitas! - rebateu instantaneamente. - Agora, vista, e com a ajuda de Sango, fingindo uma conversa íntima, você mostrará a ela esses trajes tão sumários. - sentou ao meu lado no divã do closet. - E será casualmente que ele notará que você está preparada, não importando se ele entendeu que era para ele ou não.

Respirei fundo... Poderia dar certo! E isso causaria em InuYasha uma profunda angústia. A mesma por qual eu estou passando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Owww! Plx! se3i que mereço as piores das ofenças! mas por favor! imploro por perdão! Até os criminosos já foram absorvidos de casos muito piores! Não me condenem a pena de morte por isso!**

**As minhas justificativas são plausíveis!**

**Ou quase!**

**Perdão pelo capítulo tão curtinho... mas eu não podia estragar a surpresa para o próximo!**

**EU disse que o próximo capítulo seria de CPP, que estava quase pronto, mas que por pura burrice minha, eu o perdi... T.T**

**Eu me desistimulei completamente de escrever! E resolvi mexer nessa fic, já que foi pra isso que ela foi feita... Uma válvula de escape...**

**Nossa! eu me senti tão feliz com as reviews que eu recebi! Jamais pensei que algo tão aleatório que eu fiz pudesse agradar a vocês! Fiquei muito grata, e isso contribuiu para que eu atualizasse mais rápido! Pensei que fosse algo banal, que surgiu em uma conversa entre o meu círculo de amizades e me deu uma vontade estupenda de escrever!**

**Eu agradeço ao carinho de todas que me mandaram uma review! E digo que pretendo me dedicar mais a esta fic (sem me distanciar tanto das outras...)!**

**Muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês, cada uma que leu, e comentou me fez mais feliz a cada dia que eu entrava cansada, pela parte da noite e vi que o meu esforço de pouquinho em pouquinho a cada dia foi lembrado! Tenho a vontade de apertar e apertar cada uma de vcs! Guardo todas em meu coração! Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Mas, sim? gostaram desse capítulo? Eu achei ele bem leve. E tentei uma narrativa diferente. Eu não tinha feito nunca uma em primeira pessoa. Vocês gostaram??? preferem a outra? Gostaria muito saber da opinião! a fic é praticamente de vcs!e a vocs qm eu tenho que agradar!**

**As coisas foram meio mornas, mas já estão esquantando, com algumas intenções 'obscuras' e já até deu para sentir um gostinho do que vem por aí, não é mesmo? E se tudo sair como eu planejar, se eu conseguir transmitir para vocês tudo da forma que eu imaginei, acho que agradarão a vocês. Pretendo puxar um pouco o foco preocupante da fic, e unir com o humor.**

**Vamos ver se dar certo!**

**Sorede, vamos agradecer a vocês da forma que vocês merecem???**

**Lilermen:** Certamente eu vou continuar! Você é tão adorável!!! Eu tentei mesmo manter uns traços bem originais, e evitar ao máximo que ela se parecesse com alguma outra. Talvez isso estimule aos meus leitores sempre a me acompanharem... Eu juro que eu vou tentar postar sempre o mais rápido possível! Não quero deixar você converter toda essa sua energia gracinha, pra uma bem maligna e me ameaçar quanto as postagens... eu acho que detestaria... não é mesmo??? Suhuhsdusahdu! Beijão pra vc!!!

**Kayra:** Pois eh... negando fogo... qm diria? Chega até ser um pecado isso, não é? E acho que subir pelas paredes é apelido... ela deve esta mordendo a parede e espumando de raiva asudhuasdhasuhuasduh!!! Qm não estria? Com um homem maravilhoso desses e não poder fazer uso... não concorda? Qm deixaria? E eu vou continuar sim!!!

**Acdy-chan****:** Bem o motivo pelo qual ele está negando o fogo será um grande mistério! Que só será desvendado no último capítulo! Hasudhsudhu... como eu sou maligna!!! Brincadeirinha!!! É pq se passam várias idéias na minha cabeça sobre o motivo... e a verdade é que eu ainda não decidei... ¬¬' Simples neh? Asudhsuadha eu sou mesmo MT despreparada! Huhuhuhuhu e obrigada por esperar pela continuação das outras fics... eu prometo terminá-las assim que eu tiver um tempo beeeem vago! Bjunhus pra vc!

**Queenrj:** EU vou continuar siiiim! Obrigada pelo seu carinho! Eu fico feliz que mandem uma review nem q seja somente pra falar que gostaram! Peço perdão pela demora, mas eu vou tentar evitar ao máximo! Beijos!

**Melina Black****:** Vc gostou tanto do prólogo assim? Poxa ele tava tão curtinho, mas foi de coração! Espero que não tenha demorado tanto assim! Eu não pretendo repetir isso! Fiquei MT estimulada com essa fic e as minhas idéias estão a mil!!! Bjinhus pra vc! FoFaH~

**Anne-Kawaii****:** Tbm estou adorando o jakotsu! Ele é tão fácil de escrever, pq ele simplesmente não tem pudor!!! E dar um ar tão divertida!!! Sudhasudsadhsaud Quanto ao hentai... eu planejo um mais lá pra frente... talvez sim, talvez não... qm sabe... vc axa q eu deveria colocar, ou fazer um suspense no ar?

**Tamy Regina:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Obrigada por acompanhar as minhas fics! Fico muito grata pelaa preferência! ^.^ Eu espero não ter demorado tanto assim com esse capítulo e espero demotar MT menos com o próximo! Obrigada pela atenção! Valew mesmo! Isso faz tanta diferença!!! Bjoks!

**.Srta. JadE emOxinha.****:** Nhá eu tbm estou amando escrever o jakotsu! Sempre foi um sonho meu! E é tão divertido! Espero ter mantido o nível da conversa que você gostou! Me esforcei bastante pra prozuir de uma forma legal! Mas são somente os seus olhos e o seu carinho que fazem que eu busquemelhorar cada dia mais! E aki está a continuação, e espero não demorar com a próxima atualização! Bjiiiiiinhuuuuuussss no s2!

**Sophie-sama****:** Amei a música!!! Vou colocá-la no meu profile assim que eu atualizar viu??? Usahasudhsaudsah vc eh hilária! Eu me senti levemente ameaçada, mas isso vai da imaginação de cada pessoa... não é mesmo? Sudhasudhasudha e tadina da onii-chan! Ela não merece a minha irresponsabilidade! Eu sei a conseqüência dos meu atos... e aqui ta a continuação pra vc... (Salvei a sua vida Onii-chan!!!)

**Kagome-DarkAngel****:** Não quero que você morra! MT menos por minha culpa! Assim como eu peço que o sentimento seja recíproco!!! Plx! Vc estava esperando tanto... espero que tenha lhe agradado o capítulo}! Fiz o meu melhor! Dei tudo o q pude de mim nessas madrugadas! Bjinhu, e espero que continue acompanhando a fic!

**Izayoi-chan****:** Vamos ver se ela promete! Espero ter agradado a todos vocês! Fiz o meu melhor nas condições que eu me encontro! Obrigada pela atenção! Vc não sabe o que significa pra mim!!! Sou uma grande fã sua! Vc escreve humor quase brincando!!! Obrigada pela visita! Espero que volte SEMPRE!!! (sinta-se ameaçada!..) u.u

**Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2****:** Aki está a continuação! Espero que você acompanhe viu??? Acho MT importante a sua participação e a sua opinião! Continuo com a escrita em 1ª pessoa?

**teresa .aparente****:** Gostei do seu Nick! Gostei da sua review! Gostei de vc tbm!!! Eu to continuando! E MT obrigada pelo apoio! Eh um grande estímulo! Muito muito muito obrigada pela atenção!!! Bjus e até o próximo capítulo!

**paty saori:** Eu não sou genial! Qm eh genial é vc! São vcs q nos constroem a cada capítulo e a cada review! São vocês que dão a opinião! Fazemos isso pra vcs e por vcs! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, mas eu os devolvo para vc! Deve merecê-lo muito mais do q eu! Fico eternamente grata pela atenção! e espero que você continue comigo prar se divertir com td o que eu tenho em mente para Kagome e Kotsu-kun! Obrigada pela companhia! Bjus!!!

**Muito obrigada por fazerem parte da minha história! É com muito carinho que eu me dedico para vocês!!!**

**Bjus, e até a próxima atualização!!!**

**o//**


	3. Capítulo II: Entre lutas fantásticas!

**Tsc, tsc, Inu-kun! Dessa vez você vai ter que agüentar os conselhos de Rin, Sango e Jakotsu para que seu apetite 'volte'. Hum... K-chan gosta da sobremesa... E você?**

**#Até aos últimos recursos!#**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**No capítulo anterior:**

_- Diva! Ele está em suas mãos. - Ele me estendeu um conjunto da loja, que me lembro de ter posto ao lado por que eram simplesmente mínimas... - Este é um presente meu, que será muito útil para você! - colocou sobre o decote do vestido que estava no meu colo._

_- São quase invisíveis! - exclamei em deboche._

_- São perfeitas! - rebateu instantaneamente. - Agora, vista, e com a ajuda de Sango, fingindo uma conversa íntima, você mostrará a ela esses trajes tão sumários. - sentou ao meu lado no divã do closet. - E será casualmente que ele notará que você está preparada, não importando se ele entendeu que era para ele ou não._

_Respirei fundo... Poderia dar certo! E isso causaria em InuYasha uma profunda angústia. A mesma por qual eu estou passando._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- Capítulo II: ****Entre-lutas fantásticas!**

Kagome respirou fundo novamente. Por que deixou que Jakotsu a convencesse de um plano tão estúpido???

-"_InuYasha vai arrancar a minha cabeça na primeira oportunidade que tiver!"_

Infelizmente ela foi praticamente algemada no táxi em que estava indo ao restaurante, onde Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e InuYasha a aguardavam. Uma fuga jamais daria certo, Jakotsu tomou todas as medidas necessárias para que não desistisse, usando até da chantagem psicológica.

Moveu novamente os olhos para a figura rosa-pink, sentada ao seu lado, perguntou-se mentalmente como ele pretendia espionar com uma roupa tão escandalosa..? Assim que entrasse no restaurante seria o centro das atenções.

Bufou novamente, achando-se ridícula. Mais ainda Sango, que lhe meteu nessa confusão! Mais tarde se lembraria de torcer o pescoço da amiga. Realmente mais tarde, outro dia. Pegou o celular da bolsa ao lado e discou um número.

Isso despertou a atenção de Jakotsu, que rapidamente lhe perguntou:

- Para quem você está ligando, K-chan?

- InuYasha. – mal pode terminar o nome, que teve o celular arrancado de suas mãos. – Hey! Me devolva isso agora! – Mas Jakotsu a olhou de soslaio e desligou o aparelho.

- O que você ia fazer garota? – perguntou friamente e decidido.

- Ligar para InuYasha??? – Fez uma careta e gesticulou as mãos exasperada.

- E iam falar o quê?- Foi mais enfático em cada palavra.

Kagome apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e afundou o rosto nas mãos.

- Ia dizer que eu não ia mais. Que jantassem sem mim.

Jakotsu arregalou os olhos e fez a cara de indignação em misto de surpresa mais forçada que já vira. Logo após, tirou o lencinho rosa, perfumado e lhe deu uma bela batida nos braços, em sinal de repreensão. Kagome até resmungou, pois os paetês a machucaram.

- E que desculpa convincente você daria para essa loucura? – Continuou em um tom alto e autoritário. – Você não acha que está desistindo de tudo muito fácil, Kagome?

Ela revirou os olhos, novamente, a mesma desculpa para fazer com que ela se sentisse culpada.

- Que eu tive uma indisposição, que passei mal, sei lá... ia pensar algo na hora.

Novamente foi atingida pelo lenço.

- Ai! Ei! Isso dói, sabia??? – reclamou e levou uma 'lençada' mais forte ainda. – Pare com isso! Vou ficar toda arranhada por esse lenço! Inferno! Como diabos esse pedaço de pano é tão pesado?

- Que vocabulário chulo é esse, menina? Se não quiser ser corrigida novamente, acho bom que modere as suas palavras...

- Não consigo! – rebateu rebelde.

- Então morda a língua! É uma tática perfeita para que não fale mais bobagens. Se não for falar nada de útil, é preferível que guarde esses pensamentos violentos para você.

- Olha quem fala... Você não é ninguém para falar de violência. Você está me agredindo, e com um pedaço de pano!

Jakotsu inclinou para o seu lado e murmurou ameaçadoramente:

- Se não quiser ser_ agredida_ novamente, sugiro que pare de tentar cometer outra estupidez! – Voltou para a sua posição inicial. – Você sabe o trabalho que me daria conseguir uma oportunidade como essa novamente?

- Na verdade, não. – antes que ele respondesse ela completou. – Ele vai fazer um escândalo!

- Não, não irá!

- Irá sim! Ela já fez antes, e fazer outro por um motivo plausível não será nenhum esforço!

- Então, ter ciúmes de um vestido é um motivo plausível?

- Para mim, não. Mas para aquele cabeça dura são praticamente motivo**s** para uma briga para uma semana inteira! E eu não quero que tudo piore!

Jakotsu bateu as sapatilhas impacientes no piso do carro.

- Meu anjo, pior do que já está não fica. – Antes que ela dobrasse a língua para ofendê-lo, ele terminou. – Vamos, não será o fim do mundo. Eu tomarei algumas medidas para que isso não aconteça.

Kagome havia parado o dedo no ar e continuou com a boca aberta, pensando que _jeito_ seria esse. Afinal de contas, com ele não era bom arriscar...

- E você pretende me contar como? – perguntou com o dedo erguido. Soando mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido.

- Mas é claro que não! – e Jakotsu lhe bateu novamente com o pano, levemente, e riu se inclinado para trás. – Você arruinaria tudo com o seu nervosismo e a sua bendita mania de querer que dê tudo certo na primeira tentativa...

Kagome estremeceu de raiva. Bateu os pés no chão e pulou para cima de Jakotsu, envolvendo as mãos em torno do pescoço dele e o sacudindo, silabando cada palavra.

- Quem diabos têm manias aqui é você! – enterrou as unhas na pele do seu _trainer_. – E eu juro que da próxima vez que você encostar esse pano em mim, eu o estraçalho em mil pedaços em um piscar de olhos!

Escorreu uma gota de suor na testa de Jakotsu.

- O pano ou eu? – riu sem graça...

- OS DOIS!!!

Jakotsu deu um jeito de retirar as unhas do pescoço, mas Kagome ainda fazia uma forte pressão com os dedos.

- E outra: Querer que tudo dê certo não é uma mania, e sim simplesmente querer obter sucesso o quanto antes. – Soltou uma mão e escorregou para os ombros finos de Jakotsu. – Isso por algum acaso é algum problema? Eu posso ser uma desesperada, mas ainda tenho um pouco de classe. – Terminou docemente, suavizando o toque da outra mão.

- Mas é claro que não! – Respondeu imediatamente, ficando feliz que ela não tivesse tanta força para matá-lo.

- ENTÃO NÃO FAÇA COM QUE SEJA!!! – Berrou e agarrou novamente o pescoço com mais força.

E ela o sacudiu com mais força, por mais uns trinta segundos, quando o carro parou em um solavanco fazendo-a notar que já haviam chegado ao restaurante.

Soltou rapidamente o seu instrutor e pôs as mãos nas pernas, resmungando.

- Eu não vou descer! – o olhou em desespero.

- Ah! Vai sim! – acariciou os machucados no pescoço.

– Me tire daqui Jakotsu! – implorou.

- Com todo o prazer...

Kagome iria sorrir em alívio, até sentir ser jogada do carro, e atingir a calçada desajeitadamente com os saltos.

- Hey! Por que você fez isso?

Jakotsu a olhou da janela, falou algo ao motorista e tornou a lhe dar atenção.

- Foi você quem me pediu! – completando isso e lhe bateu novamente com o lenço nos braços.

Kagome ia deslocar a coluna de Jakotsu se o carro não tivesse arrancado tão rapidamente. Olhou para o chão e catou o lenço Pink.

Ah! Isso teria volta!

- Dê uma volta devagar pelo quarteirão. Preciso colocar o meu pescoço no lugar... – dessa vez ficou feliz por dois motivos: o primeiro era de que ela não teve tempo o suficiente para sufocá-lo, e o segundo era que graças a Kami-sama ela não teve a idéia de correr atrás do carro.

Kagome somente apertou mais o casaco contra o corpo, subiu os degraus do restaurante, fingiu ignorar os olhares curiosos sobre si e sentou em uma mesa externa perto do jardim.

- Cedo ou tarde você terá que entrar, Jakotsu... – e riu discretamente, mas maleficamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha estava sentado na mesa junto a Miroku e Sesshoumaru, esperando por Sango e Rin que haviam se retirado até ao bar, fazendo o pedido das bebidas enquanto Kagome não chegava.

InuYasha estava com as feições levemente pesadas, indicando cansaço. Esses meses estavam sendo exaustivos na empresa. Somado a todos os seus problemas pessoais, tudo o que gostaria era de ir para um lugar tranqüilo e relaxar...

Miroku observou as meninas voltarem do bar e foi até elas, dando um longo beijo em Sango.

- Inu-kun, Kagome está demorando. Estou ficando preocupada. – Disse Rin se aproximando de Sesshoumaru e fazendo um carinho nos cabelos. – Ligue para ela. Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- Não é necessário Rin. – InuYasha disse lentamente. – Você sabe como a Kagome é. Sempre foi a última a ficar pronta. Ela provavelmente demorou bastante para escolher a roupa, mas já está vindo.

- Sim... pode ser. – completou vagamente. Ela estava desaprovando o desinteresse de InuYasha pela demora exagerada de Kagome. – Você está bem ultimamente InuYasha?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta.

- Por que a pergunta meu amor? – Sesshoumaru indagou.

- Nada. – sorriu para Sesshoumaru e deu novamente atenção para InuYasha. – Somente estou achando você muito distante... – olhou para Sango que lhe condenava com os olhos a sua curiosidade. - ... hoje.

- Sim. – ele respondeu sem a mesma emoção. – apesar de tudo eu estou bem.- Abriu um botão da blusa social e procurou no bolso o celular. – Kagome não ligou. Certamente é culpa dela o atraso... Por que ela demora tanto para escolher um raio de roupa? – deu o último gole na bebida.

Continuou praguejando baixinho, enquanto Rin e Sango se olhavam cúmplices. O gerente estava se aproximando da mesa, parando ao lado de InuYasha.

- Senhor Taisho. – o chamou educadamente e todos o olharam, esperando a notícia. As meninas certamente esperavam algo sobre Kagome. – Nós não temos certeza, mas há uma mulher sentada em uma mesa externa há uns 20 minutos, e acreditamos que seja a senhorita Kagome. Talvez ela esteja o esperando lá na frente.

InuYasha fez uma cara de confusão.

- E por que ela não entrou? – perguntou Miroku instantaneamente.

- Não sabemos, senhor Houshi. – o homem sorriu educadamente. – O senhor gostaria que a avisássemos que estão aqui dentro, ou o senhor prefere ir buscá-la?

- Eu irei. – ele disse arrumando o paletó para levantar.

Sango e Rin levantaram.

- Nós iremos.

- Não será preciso. Eu vou lá na frente com ela. – insistiu.

Rin esgueirou-se rapidamente e o atirou contra a cadeira.

- Mas quanta pressa Inu-kun... – Sango começou.

- Temos que falar logo com ela. É um assuntou urgente, sabe? Haha... – n.n'

- Coisas de mulher, vocês não entenderiam..!

Saíram quase correndo, deixando InuYasha para trás.

- Tudo bem... eu- estava falando sozinho novamente... – eu vou ficar aqui...

Miroku lhe estendeu um novo drinque.

- Junte-se a nós se você também não entende o que passa na cabeça das mulheres...

E Miroku, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha brindaram.

- _" Talvez eu nunca compreenda mesmo... mas pelo menos brinde a vida!"_- Sorriu para eles. – Eu acho melhor ir com as meninas buscar Kagome, elas podem conversar outra ora. – e levantou-se indisposto, enquanto caminhava em direção as três.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome praguejou quando viu o gerente fofoqueiro ir até a mesa de InuYasha e apontar na sua direção.

- _"Droga! Agora tenho que entrar antes de estrangular o Jokotsu!"_

Aborrecida, ela foi obrigada a se levantar e se preparar para entrar. InuYasha estava arrumando o paletó, provavelmente iria buscá-la. Teria que entrar antes que ele notasse o vestido.

Se fosse para arrumar uma confusão, que fosse pelo menos na frente dos seus amigos, não de desconhecidos.

Mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta, Sango e Rin a atingiram como um furação e a puxaram para dentro.

- Por que tanta demora? – Rin perguntou imediatamente.

- Jakotsu me avisou que teríamos que ter cuidado com a sua roupa. – Sango a olhou. – O que ele aprontou hein? Por acaso você não está só de lingerie aqui não é mesmo. – e puxou levemente o casaco da amiga para dar uma espiadinha.

- É claro que não! – apertou mais o casaco. Será que não tinha como não tirá-lo? – Demoramos por que Kotsu-kun me obrigou a usar uma roupa que eu acho que... – escolheu melhor as palvaras. – que vai despertar ele...

Rin sorriu de lado, provavelmente ela estava com um vestido vermelho de costa nua, com uma fenda lateral cavadíssima, e um decote com bastante cristais...

- Você deveria esperar mais para usar esse tipo de roupa... – Rin comentou risonha. – Você vai matar InuYasha do coração... ele ta parecendo tão cansado sentado lá na mesa.

- _"Matar... Só se for de desgosto!" _Quem vai me matar é ele!

Kagome não tentou olhar. Já estava com medo antes mesmo de fazer a burrice, teria que levar um golpe só, e não ficar fazendo em parcelas.

- Kagome, vamos logo sentar. Eles já devem estar impacientes. Seja lá o que for arranque esse casaco e pule no colo de InuYasha! – Sango disse e puxou os mesmos do ombro de Kagome, a jogando para frente.

Kagome foi pega de surpresa, perdeu novamente o equilíbrio, e no momento que Sango arrancou o casaco confortável do seu corpo, foi o mesmo instante que InuYasha a apanhou de frente, segurando-a pela cintura.

TUM-DUM! TUM-DUM... TUM... dum... tum... tum-tum!

Kagome sentiu o coração enfraquecer e descompassar uma batida, seus corpos se colaram e ela apertava com força os seus barços.

- Olá meu amor. – deu um selinho nos lábios enquanto ela continuava de olhos arregalados, ainda em choque pela surpresa. – Também estava louco para cair em seus braços. – e riu enquanto lhe beijava novamente.

Kagome ruborizou...Todos esperavam que isso _realmente_ estivesse acontecendo. Oh, e como esse assuntou estava em evidência no momento... Diante de uma curta demosntração de carinho, ele mostrou a ela o quanto se sentia **vulnerável**.

- _"Vamos Kagome, reaja, corresponda pelo menos! Pense em algo rápido! Não se derreta por qualquer afago!!!"_

Lembrou-se do que Jakotsu disse o que teria que responder, caso ele falasse algo do tipo.

- Não seja ridículo, Inu-kun. Sei que você consegue esperar. – Tentou soar fria, mas saiu com um sarcasmo inconfundível... hum, assim talvez ficasse melhor. Precisava de qualquer coisa que a fortalecesse mais do que ele.

Lembrou que ele certamente não tinha visto o vestido, e seria esse o momento certo. Enquanto ele estava calado e sem nenhuma resposta para dar. Ao estilo _drama-queen, _tentou não fraquejar.

Kagome o empurrou levemente pelo peito e sorriu com escárnio- Kami-sama sabe de onde ela tirou tanta frieza para tratá-lo dessa forma-. Virou rapidamente para as meninas, e notou que elas estavam em um crescente desespero. Aproximou-se delas e as chamou, por pouco não se denunciou.

- Vamos meninas. A confusão de hoje abriu o meu apetite. – e as empurrou para descerem as escadas.

Sango comentou algo como _'não era pra ser tão chocante assim'_ e Rin algo como _'você está procurando encrenca'._ Mas as empurrou com mais força antes que InuYasha as escutassem.

Virou para trás e o puxou pela mão. Ele resistiu ficando parado. Ela olhou para os pés e depois o encarou. Os olhos estavam estreitos.

- O que você está fazendo? Eu estou com fome. – disse autoritária. Teria que fazer com que adiassem o máximo possível a discussão, talvez se bancasse a durona pudesse prolongar até a mesa. – Se você não vier logo – começou se afastando dele pela escada. – não vou deixar nada pra você. – virou definitivamente e completou o trajeto.

Sentiu e ouviu os passos pesados de InuYasha se aproximar de si, no meio do salão. Ia apressar o passo, mas ele foi mais rápido e a puxou pelo braço.

_-"Até a mesa? há! até parece que eu teria tanta sorte assim!" - _E toda a sua coragem se esvaia...

Sesshoumaru e Miroku observaram a cena de longe.

- InuYasha não seria ignorante o suficiente para fazer um escândalo aqui, não é mesmo? – Miroku perguntou levemente preocupado com a resposta.

- Parece que você não conhece o meu meio- irmão, não é mesmo? – Sesshoumaru levantou da mesa, deixando Rin e Sango com Miroku, especulando o final. – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

Sesshoumaru andou até o casal.

- Parece que o InuYasha perdeu a indisposição de ainda agora. – Miroku comentou –Eu até diria que Kagome fez de propósito... - risadinha malévola – Uau, vamos ver como o Sesshoumaru vai conseguir essa...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha a puxou pelo braço, e estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Quase nenhum. O rosto, apesar de estar aparentemente relaxado, o olhar estava cintilando o ódio.

- De todos os _milhões _de vestidos que você tem, tinha que cobrir o corpo justo com esse? – era impossível ele ser mais cruel em cada palavra, e o vestido nem era tão curto pra insinuação dele!

- De todos os _milhões_ que eu tenho, esse era o que eu não usava fazia muito tempo. Eu não deixaria ele criar mofo, seria um vestido perdido.

- Claro, combina perfeitamente com o Lobo fedorento, fedendo a mofo! – riu zombeteiro - Você sabe o quanto eu quero esse vestido destruído! – Vociferou entre dentes.

- Nem sobre o meu cadáver você vai conseguir! – o desafiou. Todo esse ciuminho patético estava dando-lhe nos nervos. – Ele é o meu preferido!

InuYasha estava perdendo a calma. Nem todos os outros _milhões_ vestidos que ele lhe deu, em troca por pelo menos o sumiço desse eram suficientes para que ela o esquecesse no fundo do armário?

- Se você queria um motivo para me irritar agora conseguiu!

Bingo! Não era o que tinha dito para Jakotsu no táxi?

Não iria levar uma resposta dessa e ficar calada. Ainda tinha tempo de rebater, antes que Sesshoumaru chegasse.

- Pare de agir como criança. Não teria por que eu fazer uma coisa dessas. -estendeu o dedo indicador- E também pare de me acusar sobre coisas que você não sabe.

Aproximou mais o dedo para InuYasha, o puxou pelo pescoço e sussurrou na orelha dele:

- Ao menos ainda sei que posso provocar alguma coisa em você, nem que seja pelo menos raiva... – disse e se separou, dando espaço para encarar apenas os olhos.

- o que voc-

- Mais teimosa do que Rin e eu juntos. – Sentiu o cunhado a puxar mela mão e a prostar ao seu lado direito –Vejo que resolveu inovar hoje, não foi mesmo Kagome? E 'apesar' de tudo, você continua linda. - Só Sesshoumaru conseguia amenizar tudo deixando uma bronca subentendida.

Sesshoumaru foi até lá para acabar com a briga, e no momento **certo**. \o/

Dois a zero para ela. Novamente havia deixado ele sem resposta pela segunda vez, em uma mesma noite.

- Se vocês não se importarem, queremos que se sentem na mesa. Vamos fazer logo os pedidos.

Kagome concordou com a cabeça. E foi na frente.

- Não seja imbecil para fazer essa vergonha em público. – Sesshoumaru o advertiu. – Kagome está tão linda como sempre. Então pare com esse ciúme irracional de um pedaço de pano, e a acompanhe. Não deixe que esse vestido desgaste a relação de vocês.

- Há dois anos atrás você nem acreditaria em ficar com alguém por mais de uma semana. Feh! E justo você, me dando conselhos sobre relacionamentos é irônico. Cuide da sua própria vida!

- Não sou burro em pensar que as coisas seriam assim pela vida toda. Tudo muda InuYasha. Quer você queira, ou não.

E saiu.

- Feh! – ele apressou o passo, chegando a tempo de puxar a cadeira para Kagome sentar. Quem era ele para exgir algo dela? Ainda mais essa suposta fidelidade contra um '_pedaço de pano mofento'. _Não foi hoje que notou o quanto ele mesmo havia sido ausente com Kagome; mas era tão difícil aceitar. Ele não podia ser outra pessoa e fingir confiar nela plenamente.

A amava, sim. Mas esse sempre fora o papel _dela_. Kagome-chan sempre fora compreensiva e o esperava, mas até mesmo a paciência e a dedicação dela já foram há muito tempo.

Não confiaria nela quando descobrisse o quão egoista ele é. Não tinha certeza se ela ainda seria a sua Kagome, depois de entendê-lo. Mas parece que ela já não é a mesma há tempos, e ora, fugindo de um problema , ele entra em outro, tão ou pior que o anterior. NO fim das contas a única quem sai ferida sem ter culpa de nada é sua Kagome-chan.

- _"Seu injusto!"_

Limitou-se a passar a mão nos ombros dela , para amenizar a situação -desencargo de consciência-, e nada mais. Já estava se sentindo derrotado e humilhado o suficiente. Não precisava se sentir culpado pelo olhar triste de Kagome também. Ela não conseguiria tirar o resto de dignidade que ele ainda tinha, por mais que ela tentasse, ele não transpassaria o limite da educação. Ela sabia que ele tinha o seu próprio controle em mãos. e não queria abrir mão desse trunfo.

Não tão cedo...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cada segundo depois disso passou a analisar as proporções da maldade que havia dito ao seu hanyou, e ela tinham tomado proporções enormes. Ele sequer a olhava. Seja lá o que esperava, ele superou as suas expectativas.

Nenhum escândalo...

Isso ecoava estranhamente na sua cabeça. InuYasha a confundia como ninguém tinha o dom de fazer.

Ele manteve o tom da conversa de forma impessoal, e variada, sempre participando e mostrando-se animado. Sango e Rin sorriam e tentavam parecer neutras e alheias aos olhos confusos de Kagome, elas evitavam ao máximo que qualquer pergunta fosse dirigida diretamente a ela, exatamente como InuYasha fazia.

Nenhuma das suas tentativas de provocações funcionaram, nem a 'ligeira' insinuação da ligerie ousada no banheiro -que foi proferida tão alta, que até Miroku devia ter escutado- nem os gestos elegantes do gato que passara a tarde inteira praticando, nem a forma que degustou a salada no garfo -isso devia ter parecido nojento, já que Sango e Rin fizeram com que nenhum dos garotos notassem aquilo- e também nem Jakotsu estava por perto.

Queria tanto que ele estivesse ao seu alcance e pudesse esganá-lo, pois, tudo _conseguiu_ ser piorado! Ele conseguiu arruinar o que restava! InuYasha nunca havia demonstrado tando desinteresse por ela. Ela se sentia invisível do lado dele. E o pior era que ele não aparentava ser culpado a todas as acusações, nem um pouco lesonjeadoras, que ela fez para Sango e Rin. Elas deveriam pensar que Kagome era algum tipo de louca, que havia exagerado demais no drama. InuYasha nunca pareceu tão disposto, para eles. Quando ela chegasse em casa talvez ele resolvesse ignorar a sua existencia, como ele estava fazendo sutilmente agora.

A única coisa que o fez prestar atenção nela por alguns breves segudos foram os arranhados no seu braço. Ela notou que ele a examinava, mas quando resolveu encará-lo ele já havia desviado e fazendo um comentário para uma piada de Miroku.

As que ele nunca se dava ao trabalho de escutar, ele agora até as completava.

Se ao menos, se ao menos ela pudesse reverter essa situação...

Kagome cerrou os punhos.

O atendente se dirigiu a mesa, ele já estava com a conta preparada e estendeu para InuYasha. InuYasha estava conferindo alguns valores enquanto o servente se inclinou para Kagome tentando ser mais discreto.

- Senhorita Higurashi, sei que não deveria estar comentando isso, mas, recebi diversos bilhetes para a senhorita. - esticou um maço de papéis enrrolados. - não entreguei antes por respeito, sei que a senhorita está acompanhada, mas, ficar com esses recados não seriam de boa conduta.

Ela pegou os papéis com as mãos.

- Obrigada por isso.

- Não há de quê. Também imaginei que o senhor Taisho ficaria furioso se trouxesse todos os drinques que lhe enviaram. A senhorita ficaria bêbada.

InuYasha o chamou para que pegasse o cartão. O pobre atendente tremeu ao olhar a face estranhamente serena. Esperava pela bronca que levaria pela ousadia de dar os recados.

- Dê meus agradecimentos ao chef. O jantar estava muito bom.

Diante do comentário indiferente, ele relaxou, pensando que talvez ele não tivesse escutado a conversa. Antes que fosse embora ele se inclinou e completou:

- Antes que eu me esqueça, um tal de Kotsu-kun mandou avisá-la que nunca tinha lhe visto tão bonita.

Então o infeliz estava no maldito restaurante!!!

- _"URG! Covarde!" - _Kagome ficou imediatamente vermelha com tanta raiva! apertou mais o copo nas mãos que ele tremeu. O colocou na mesa para disfarçar. - _"Como esse infeliz passou sem que eu o notasse? Eu não desgrudei o olho da entrada, e certamente aquela coisa brilhante não passaria sem que eu visse! Maldito, maldito, maldito! Ele deveria estar do lado de fora! COVARDE!"_- puxou o lenço da mesa e deu nós com força para aliviar a tensão.

- Kotsu-kun? - Miroku perguntou curioso, generalizando a conversa para o restante presente.

- Sim. Ele disse que se eu desse o recado dessa forma, a senhorita iria entender. - ele terminou com uma curta reverência e se foi. Correu antes que falasse algo que fosse lhe prejudicar _mais ainda._

Oras, que julgamento errado de si mesma ela fez, quem era má pessoa nessa história toda era Jakotsu! Ele é a mente diabólica por trás dos pensamentos maldosos dela! se ela tem pensamentos homicídas é por causa dele.

- Quem é Kotsu-kun, Kagome-chan? - Insistiu Miroku curioso diante da não manifestação de InuYasha.

- Apenas... um... - parou para pensar, esse idiota do Jakotsu não fez isso direito quando a deixou em apuros! - ... colega. Uma pessoa que conheci faz algum tempinho- n.n'

- Han...

Miroku não pareceu ter sido convencido, mas desistiu, isso que importa!

- Vamos? - InuYasha finalmente se manifestou, mesmo que alheio a discussão. - Eu estou ancioso para chegar em casa.

Finalmente ele olhou para ela.

Sentiu como se a terra tivesse descido um pouco mais abaixo dos seus pés, ou estava se afundando mais nela. Naqueles instantes em que ele lhe encarou pode pressentir que estava com mais problemas do que podia pensar.

InuYasha sempre fez com que seu olhar tirasse o fôlego; mas _agora,_ é como se ele estivesse lhe afogando...

_-"Talvez fazer InuYasha sofrer não seja tão divertido assim. Por que ele está tão compreensivo? InuYasha! Seu maldito bruxo! será que não dá para você simplesmente ser você mesmo e sair gritanto com todos???" - _Kagome esmurrou a mesa para aliviar a tensão. - _"Tenho que parar com isso, eu ando muito violenta. Vamos Kagome, você consegue deixar de ser influenciada pelos palavreados de InuYasha..."_

Aos poucos todos foram desocupando o local. Kagome demorou para apressar o passo. Quando chegou até o InuYasha, ele lhe estendeu o braço e foram até o carro.

- Se você quiser, não vamos discutir.

Kagome assentiu.

- Não há nada para ser discutido. - Kagome inspirou e continuou. - Afinal, eu não fiz nada de errado.

InuYasha abriu a porta do carro e deu passagem para Kagome.

- Exatamente. Não posso culpar você de nada. Você está linda, como sempre. E não há nada que eu possa fazer contra isso. - Kagome o olhou repreensiva- E também não faria nada se pudesse. Se você não me desafiasse, não seria Kagome Higurashi.

- Inu-kun, o vestido não importa se voc-

- Não. O vestido não importa realmente. - ele colocou as chaves na ignição. Certamente ele estava falando da boca pra fora, de outra forma, não haveria a necessidade dele praticamente arrancar o volante com as mãos. Enfim, quando ele finalmente conseguiu sair de ré e se pôs para fora da vaga coberta sem arruinar o carro, ele lhe mirou nos olhos e disse de forma profunda. - Eu gostaria que você entendesse que eu também tenho motivos.

Inuyasha freiou na garagem do apartamento, enquanto descia do carro Kagome esperava ele rodear ao carro e apanhá-la no braço, como sempre fazia. Mas ele lhe fez um sinal que pegaria algo no porta-malas e que fosse na frente.

Kagome avisou que iria chamar o elevador. Ele assentiu, ela virou a esquerda, apertou o botão e esperou.

Cantarolava uma música pra passar o tempo e sentia o seu humor melhorar. Chegou até a dar risadinhas tentando lembrar a música que completava com qualquer coisa idiota. Mas a porta se abriu. Ela pôs a mão para segurar o elevador e chamaria InuYasha. Mas viu quem estava no elevador... Sentiu a garganta sufocar e o ódio lhe roubar a voz.

Inuyasha estranhou o silêncio da canção. Apressou o passo quando sentiu a mudança de cheiro de Kagome. E um cheiro familiar que lhe deixou curioso.

- Oras Kagome! Que caminho tão longo foi esse??? Dá para você esplicar se já deu tudo certo? Por que não é possível! - Jakotsu exigiu batendo os saltos no solo. - Por que, se você não sabe, eu cheguei, mudei de fi-gu-ri-no e ainda tomei um chá de cadeira no hall do seu andar!!!- pôs a mão na cintura, e cobraria por mais dela, porém seu olhar transbordando quase o afogou em tanta IRA!

A diferença de espaço entre Kagome e o pescoço de Jakotsu foram suprimidas em 0,2 milésimos de segundo em potência de base dez com exponte treze e negativo!!! Kotsun-kun não teve como proteger o seu pescoço daquela Kagome-caninana que surgiu atracada com as pernas ao redor do seu corpo. Apenas foi capaz de deixar bater as costas no vidro do elevador e empurra-la pela cintura - já que esse era o único lugar livre. ela usava até os cotovelos para machucar!!

- Kago...me... por... favor... socooor...rrrooo... pa...re... - inspirava tudo de ar que podia! Ela planejara o seu assassinato! Ela sabia que ele nunca tivera muito fôlego! - O...negai!... ele pode... che..garr...

- CALE A BOCA SEU IMBECIL!!!- Kagome vociferou e o atirou contra a parede novamente. - VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUE FEZ COM A MINHA RELAÇÃO??? - Puxou os cabelos super sensíveis e macios de Jakotsu e mordia o ombro.

- aaaa..ahh... dóói...

- É SEU RETARDADO, DÓI!!!- arrumou melhor o cotovelo e começou a dar dele o cadeado. - Você me jogou de um carro em movimento! Me agrediu com um lenço cheio de paetes, me mandou bilhetinhos e ainda aparece AQUI?

- Não... grite...- gemeu mais.- Inu... kun está vindo... correndo!

Kagome apertou mais!

- Ele poderia ter o teletransapote, mas não vai chegar a tempo de te ver vivo! eu te mato em um piscar!

Jakotsu em pleno desespero se arrastou com Kagome ainda atracada, fez uma manobra de contorcionismo e conseguiu tirar um de seus braços.

- Kagome-chan! VOCÊ pediu!- e a cuspiu para fora do elevador. -"_Oh! Nesse instante eu acredito em instintos de sobrevivência..."_

Mas Jakotsu ainda viu Kagome estirada de costas ao chão, se preparando para levantar, olhando com olhos mortíferos, como os de uma leoa faminta... Olhou para as quatro paredes e se sentiu em uma jaula!

- Uma jaula móvel! - e apertou o botão do térreo no mesmo instante que as unhas de K-chan fincaram no metal das portas fechadas! Como queria ter certeza que aquele metal de nada era suficiente para deter Kagome! - Oh, sim... muita classe! Kagome-chan, você enganaria até ao buda para entrar no paraíso!

No lado de fora.

- Se você puder me explicar o porque de você estar _assim_, eu ficaria feliz! - InuYasha soou imperativo, provavelmente não gostou de sua forma descomposta.

Kagome estava notavelmente destruída: de quatro ao chão, com as roupas levantadas. O cabelo bagunçado e a maquiagem destorcida no rosto, não a aparentavam a pessoa serena que -quase - sempre foi, -salva as vezes em que mudava tudo em si própria por culpa de InuYasha! até o palavreado de baixo calão já aderiu- generosa camada do blush rosa foi parar na testa, a sombra delicada havia desaparecido com as manchas bo batom vermelho, que já saira totalmente da boca, o rímel e o delineador fizeram ela ter grandes manchas negras em degradê debaixo da cova dos olhos. Enfim, a Kagome elegante que apareceu no restaurante, exalando toda beleza possível por todos os poros que tinha, não se parecia nem com a sombra da atual.

- Seria muito melhor a explicação de como o cheiro daquele lenço rosa e dos seus machucados estejam em você toda! - ele fez a terrivel cara do homem corno-injustiçado, 'eu sou o último a saber'... - Ele passou a mão na sua cintura! Esse vestido tinha o cheiro desde o restaurante! o cheiro do bilhete! Você esteve com ele antes e agora! - levantou um tufo de cabelo dela, o examinou com o rosto fechado- a sua boca tem o mesmo cheiro, as suas pernas! até cada mísero fio de cabelo!

Kagome puxou o seu cabelo, empurrou InuYasha e o usou de apoio para se levantar. Oras! a culpa daquele flagrante deplorável, e sem **nenhuma** culpa dela, era totalmente encargo dele! se ele tivesse dando conta do recado_,_ essa situação complicada para ela jamais aconteceria!

- Eu quero as explicações! - ele disse e uma sombra se instalou nos obres claros.

Ela o olhou com o mesmo olhar de leoa faminta. Até mesmo ele recuou ante a raiva dela... certamente se ela lhe desse alguma coisa, não seriam explicações!

- Eu tenho os _meus_ motivos InuYasha!. - Ela disse categórica e chamou o elevador.

Ele ouviu a frase de Sesshoumaru ecoar devagar... até se tornar um som claro na sua mente:

_"...Tudo muda InuYasha. Quer você queira, ou não..."_

_- "Kagome está... me traindo?.." -_ o simples pensamento o enjoou._ -"Maldição! Kagome! Você não me deixa escolha!" -_ fechou os punhos e fez um juramento para si mesmo: - _"Não vou perder Kagome para ninguém. A K-chan é só minha! Esse maldito nunca mais vai encostar as mãos imundas em você..." _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**OH MELDELS! ninguém vai me perdoar nunca! **

**As coisas vão melhorar em breve! JURO! eu até coloquei uma preview do próximo capítulo... pra compensar tudo o que estou demorando!**

**Creio eu, que se tudo andar como eu espero, *ou seja, nenhuma idéia loucamente insana aparecer...*, Inu-kun já vai agir como um homem! haáhá! **

**Ahh!QUase esqueci! Eu coloquei esse capítulo em terceira pessoa, pq era fundamental para que pudessem entender uns pontos alheios da história... vocÊs sabem... no próximo já vai tá em primeira pessoa... hihi... provavelmente a narração mudará para o InuYasha... hauhauhua, pq, a história sempre tem um outro lado, não é mesmo? não seeei... gostaria de ter a opinião de vocÊs... ai eu começo a digitar logo, antes q me escape as idéias..**

**Mudo ou não mudo a narração para InuYasha?**

**A minha atualização ia ser de CPP *que finalmente está saindo* mas surgiram muitas complicações no capítulo... ¬¬' Tem muita coisa fora de lugar, então prefiro deixar akele capítulo perfeito e adiantar logo essa fic.**

**hihihihiii**

**EU agraceço a todas as meninas que me acompanham, mandam uma review e me incentivam!**

**amo todas vocês por não me abandonarem! Por favor meninas, se puderem, deixem o msn de vcs pra mim, sim? adoraria prolongar o meu contato com vocês! ele fica tão resumido às respostas das reviwes... i-i**

**e também gostaria de explorar alguém pra me ajudar a betar os capítulos, pq eu já ganho tempo e idéias pro decorrer da fic... XD~**

**Obrigada pela paciência de vocês, espero que o capítulo seja digno de que continuem acompanhando a minha Fanfic.**

**P.S.: Esperem para ver o poder feminino! *hauhauhauhauhau* - Risada malígna!**

**Preview do próximo capítulo:**

_"-Olha, agora quem não quer sou eu._

_- O que?.._

_- Vê se não me enche! E sai logo da frente da porta, não tenho o dia todo. Eu te encontro no jantar._

_Kagome me 'tirou' do caminho! Claro que tirou foi modo de expressão... pra suavizar 'me atirou para a parede ao lado e saiu correndo pela porta'- eu aprendi a usar os eufemismos que ela sempre usa... tá certo, um ponto positivo pra nossa relação- Ela saiu como uma bala, nem tive tempo de assimilar a idéia da recusa que ela me fez. Há tempos que ela me implorava por isso, e agora, nem sequer me deixou tempo pra informar das reservas que fiz pro nosso encontro romântico! Maldição! Ela quer, e depois não me quer. Pede e depois, despede! Urgh! quer saber, acabou essa de ser bonzinho e reconquistar. Joguei limpo demais até para Sesshoumaru, agora vou fazer ao meu jeito! Vou descobrir quem é esse infeliz e o que ele faz todo o dia com Kagome, encho ele de porrada e arrasto a Kagome pra longe desse otário! "_

**Fim do Preview. XD~**

**P.S.: ****Já estava em tempos ,não?**

**(= RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS =)**

**Meyllin: **Obrigada lindaaa! obrigada por acompanhar e ainda esperar por esse capítulo! \o/ Concordo que a narração em primeira pessoa fique mais empolgante! eu até prefiro pra fazer comédia... mas... era necessária pra mudar a história de lado... mas ai eu fico em dúvida se eu mudo a narração pro Inuyasha, ou volto com a Kagome... hum... parece fácil, mas é MUITO complicado, sabe? Beeem, voltando a review, Jakotsu-kun como Stripper... é muita insanidade... será que a Kagome não mata ele até o fim? *no mínimo ele ainda vai pegar uns catiripapos!!! hauhauhau* muuuuuito obrigada pelo seu apoio!!! é importante! te agradeço de coração por mandar uma review pra mim! até! =*****

**ANÔNIMO:** Você foi akela pessoa que preiviu as horas de ódio de InuYasha! hauhauhauhau! Coitado! o pobrezinho vai comer o pão que o diabo amassou... mas ainda assim, em _breve_ ela vai apimentar, como quiser! hahahá! DEsculpa pela demora desmasiada com o capítulo, mas eu tento evitar ao máximo... pq tbm não gosto de esperar capítulos! *Sim, sou uma ingrata!* E o máximo é você!! Coisinha maiiis fofaa! Muito obrigada pela review! é muito muito, muito, muito impoooortante essa motivação! espero que continue acompanhando! Beijooo!

**Thata-chan:** Obrigada! não é pra tanto! você me deixa sem graça! você certamente tem muitas coisas a mais pra amar do que uma louca que faz projeto atrás de projetos e dá a cara a tapa de vez em quando... miiiil desculpa pela demora... mas é pra evitar problemas futuros, sabe? fiz trÊs finais pra esse capítulo, uma com Kikyou *versão drama*, uma com Kouga *a idéia original, mas prolongaria a história para um lado que eu não quero explorar* e esse do kotsu-kun... hihi... é o que não se afasta da idéia principal da fic, que é algo mais leve, sem problemões, sabe? ai, deu no que deu... hihihi... MUito obrigada por acompanhar a fic ainda! espero que continue assim do meu ladinho por mais 175 anos! hauhauhau Beijo!

**Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2:** hauhau... gosto também da narração em primeira! mas esse capítulo foi necessário para uma transição! hum... quanto por as notas da autora, não as faço no meio da fic... pra não misturar a minha idéia, com as personagens e tal... mas no fim de cada capítulo, não abro mão desse contato! Mas é um ponto pra considerar... é um elo a mais com a fic... hum... vamos ver... eeei, psiu... espero que ainda esteja esperando um próximo capítulo... depois da demora desse... por favor não me abandooone!!! i-i é importante leitoras com críticas construtivas e conselhos como você!!! Obrigada de paixããão por dar a sua opinião! fica ainda comigoooo! *.*

**Individua do mal:** hauhauhauhau! espero que tenha gostado desse e ficado anciosa pelo próximo! hihi! muito obrigada pelo apoio com a fic! Oras, você não é do mal, sua indivídua! hauhauhauhau! beijoooo, e um xeirooo! continua acompanhando aê!!! hahahá!

**Kagome Juju Assis:** Oh, sim, pessoa anônima identificada! hahahahauhasuah! resposta dada lá em cima, review sem nome! hihi! Relaxa, ficar _des_nomeada por aí acontece com todo mundo! *eufemismo* blincadeiraaa! hihi, beijos, beijos! =*

**lilermen: **Se você prometeu não me ameaçar por aquela demora *pequena em relação a essa...* desa vez eu acho que não tenho escapatória! =x Você vai no mínimo me decapitar... mas me diz antes de me mandar pra guilhotina...: esse capítulo ficou razoaável pela demora? e eu acho q esse capítulo ficou maior que o outro, não foi? desse jeito, você me mata menos? ó.ò e acho que você já não tem mais tanta pena do InuYAsha assim... o desgraçado fez por merecer! o pobre o jakotsu então... nem entremos no mérito da questão... o dito cujo(a) apanhou o capítulo inteiro... tadinho! espero que você ainda esteja esperando... hauhauhauhau! Bieijos!

**Anne-Kawaii:** Se você pensou que eu não fosse atualizar o segundo capítulo, imagine esse!... nossa, você já deve ter se entrecada toda... hauhauhauhau. Menina, eu acho que já chega de fazer suspense assim pra você, se não eu ainda vou ser culpada pela tua morte, né? hihi.. mas olha, o hentai ainda vai ter mais suspense siiim, e eu vou tentar não te matar! hauhauhauhau! Adorei meeesmo a tua review! Beijão! espero que você responda, porque se não eu acho que eu te materi mesmo...

**Lari Cullen: **Talento tem você e a garoto! hauhauahua *piada tosca, eu sei...* mas é sério, tanlento tem você pra me deixar feliz com uma review! hauhauhauhauha muito obrigada! eu faço com muito carinho, e espero muuuito que ainda goste da fic! talvez ela não esteja tão perfeita assim, maaaas, ainda dá pra quebrar um galho, né? hihihi! Beijos e mais beijos!

**Jade Amorim:** VOcê é das minhas! Gosta de ler nas entrelinhas... garota espertinha!.. hihihi. Vamos combinar que eu não saberia usar o jakotsu de outra forma *pevertida, com conselhos mongóis, todo sem noção e capaz de dar a cara a tapa*... Ele tem essa animação! hauhauhau! tenho projetos pra ele! COITADO-DO-INUYASHA! como se não bastasse ele ser manipulado por kagome, ele ainda sofrerá com o Kot-sun kun uns bcadinhos! e é vdd, nem é de todo o mal ser só um ponto de vista, mas não seria melhor ter o outro lado pra entender a bola enrrolada da história? nhá, tenho até alguns planos se vocÊs aceitarem a idéia! hihihi... Vô te falar, fiquei com medo das tuas ameaças, hein? |o| Tô me sentindo coagida o suficiente! |o| Beijos e bieijitos!

**Hyuuga Mitha: **Obrigada por notaaar! a idéia era trazer essa fic diferente de qualquer uma daqui! \o/ Miiinha idéia é gostada por alguém!!! QUe booom! obrigadaa!!! e tenho que admitir siiim, Jakotsu é o acéfalo perfeito pra ser espancado por todos e ainda assim resolver a situação! ;D pq de stripper e de louco, todo mundo tem um pouco! *ô frasezinha mongólica a que eu inventei! vô te falar!!!* espero que esteja ansiosa pelo próximo também... nem deu pra fazer a preview maior, mas já dá pra entender o fio da meada, né? heuhsduashiash! Obrigada demais pela Review! Beijos!

**Sophie-sama:** _'amaciou com " o tempo" né k-chan?' _é... essa é uma das minhas pérolas! nunca tive tão empolgada pra escrever uma frases dessas! é tão... desculpa esfarrapada!... Poisé! nessa fic eu corrompo todo mundo! Rin, Kagome, Sango levando todo mundo amarrado numa cordinha para o mármore do inferno... e a pior parte, sobrou para o Jakotsu! pobrezinho, todo escalpelado!.. MAs que bom que vo0cê é adepta do 'Inu: Sofra muito!'... muitos projetos para isso, sabe? AHHH! para de graça! não tem nada dessa de se desculpar por não mandar review no capítulo anterior! o importante é que a partir de agora você sempre esteja aki, comigo lhe respondendo uma review tão fofaa! Você pareceu ser uma pessoa tão... tão... tão... meiga! ti quedo! ti quedo! coisa linnnda! Beijos! e aparece de novo! ;D

**Tamy Regina:** Nós vemos maldade, malícia, desespero, raiva... tudo nó vemos no ar! hauhauhau o negócio não é nem o mistério de JAkotsu, e sim as idéias deles _funcionarem_... tadinho... tá tão difícil. E o coitado ainda virou o amante da KAgome! ô amor bandido esse, né? Eu tento sempre ao máximo adiantar as minhas atualizações! juro! esse demorou *assumo* mas não era por divertimento, eu não tenho mais tempo nem pra suspirar. *suspiro* Por isso tô atualizando! Tô te fazendo uma promessa! ;D e ela ainda é dívida contigo! Aparece pra me cobrar ela... *lalálá...* Beijos!!!

**Nana Ai: **Tô continuando a pedidos! o seu tá no meio. ;D *****Adorada por me mandar uma review!!! *.* ***** Agora, eu quero que você continue aqui também comigo! Beijão menina!!!


End file.
